Yuki No hibi
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: 15 years later after the events leading to Midori becoming Seiji's hand and finding the courage to confess, the two are now happily married. However, now they have a daughter; Yuki Sawamura. In comes the infamous "Yuki No Akuma" daughter of mad dog Sawamura But what adventures will she get up to? OC, MidorixSeiji, Fluff, humour, feels, romance (Please read), Sequel, delinquent


**Midori days was one of the first anime I ever watched, so it has some nostalgic feels for me**

 **I randomly wondered what the child of Midori ad Seiji would be like, so I wrote a fic about it**

 **Please favourite, follow and leave a review if you like it**

It had been 15 years since that day had passed, since Midori had confessed her love to Seiji. Pouring out the feelings she had carried in her heart this whole time, unaware of the life she had lived as his right hand for some time. Despite her mother and maid not really approving of him, they had finally gotten together.

Noticing that Seiji really did care for Midori despite his rough appearance and seemingly bad boy persona. And Midori seeing the person he was instead of the bad boy delinquent everyone feared and hated so much. Always standing up for him and believing in him even when everyone else seemed to be against him.

The two of them were officially a couple and find the happiness they had longed for. Being able to find what they had been missing, being able to find someone who loved them just the way they were. Through trials and tribulations, they had realized how perfect they were for each other.

Midori had finally confessed her love to the boy she had admired for so long. And Seiji got his wish for a girl to like him, both of them getting what they most desired in the end. Walking together to school, taking the train to and fro. Her waking him up in the morning and other cute couple activities. Both of them learning from each other and growing as people.

But what made it even more precious was that they saw the best in each other. Though Midori was shy and soft spoken a lot, she learned to come out of her shell and gain confidence in herself. Thanks to Seiji believing in her and teaching her that life was no fun if you limited yourself in every experience you faced. But that wasn't to say he didn't learn some things too.

Seiji learning to restrain his anger and show his softer side openly, Midori learning to express herself more and stand up for herself. Becoming more confident in these sides of themselves. Though other people had reacted differently, it worked out in the end. Seiji's classmates had been less afraid of him and people came to respect Midori more.

However, life afterwards had been anything but easy. A life changing experience hitting them out of nowhere and shaking up their world in more ways than one. I mean the two of them had been graduates from high school, about to start the next step of their lives together. Ready to see what the next step of their lives had in store.

Prepared to enter the big scary world and think about their careers, only for those dreams to be smashed. For them to change their course and start a whole different adventure. Forcing them to make pretty big life decisions and changes to adapt to the situation, I mean they had no other option. The two of them had to take responsibility for what they had done.

Usually the guy would be blamed while the female would be seen as innocent and fragile. Never thinking about how the guy would feel in all this, sure he played a big part in it but so did the woman. He had had as much pressure on his shoulders as she did, but it was rarely taken into account how he would be affected in all this.

Both of them had been at fault and not careful enough. But at least they had each other, they loved each other and they would not abandon the other during this time. At the age of 18; Midori had gotten pregnant with Seiji's child. A few years after they had started going out. Though of course Seiji had told her to get rid of it, Midori wanted to keep it.

The very idea of removing the child from her body causing her deep sadness. Knowing that another life was growing inside of her and she had a job to nurture that life. A complete role reversal of what would usually happen in this situation. The girl wanting to keep the baby and the guy wanting to get rid of it so she could achieve her dreams.

As expected her mother had tried to change her mind and make her get rid of the baby. However, Midori had relented and was able to keep the child despite her mother's disapproval. Saying she would raise the child with or without her help. That this baby was not only part of her but part of the boy she loved. And she would not destroy that precious life.

This had led to Midori and her mother arguing about it for a long time, leading to her moving out of her home and into Seiji's place. She then cut ties with her mother for a while, angry that she could not be happy for her. That she couldn't see this is what she wanted and that she loved Seiji dearly. Seiji comforting her the whole time, but not knowing what to do.

Though it had been rough, both of them isolated and on their own in a very tough situation. tears had been shed, tension had been high and the stresses of pregnancy had affected them in different ways. But, they had pulled through and 15 years later, they were happier than they thought they ever could be. Their love stronger than ever.

Midori gave birth to a healthy baby girl, whom they named Yuki. A teenage mother had been anything but easy, however being 18 at the time she was able to make her own decisions for herself. Later on, into their twenties they were married, Midori taking on Seiji's name and their child adopting the name too.

It had been a small ceremony nothing special, nice dress, nice cake, family members and friends. The works, but it had been no less memorable and a beautiful ceremony regardless. Though Rin had been drunk, she had reigned in her behaviour and even made sure her gang members were on their best behaviour the whole time.

Though, Yuki had still been very small and still a baby mind you. Though she was a toddler by the time they married, she was still very clingy to both of her parents at the time. From the get go, showing she loved her father more than her mum. Crying every time he had to go somewhere or spoke to another person for too long.

Though cheesy, Midori had chosen to call their daughter Yuki because of something special to her. The day she confessed to Seiji it had been snowing, then on the day Yuki was born it snowed too. Her romantic side showing strongly, but everyone else had thought they idea was very cute and even cried a little at how touching it was.

Seiji had thought the name was very fitting and agreed. She had been born at home instead of a hospital, as Midori was worried that her mother would force them to give up the baby. They had gotten a midwife and Rin had come to support them both. Bringing baby clothes, food and even babysitting so the two of them could get some rest for a while.

She had even said how proud she was of her little brother, manning up and taking responsibility. Helping Midori care for their baby and even marrying her in the end. It had been a rather emotional moment for the two of them as they realized how much they had grown up since their childhood. Becoming the adults they now were.

Though they still bickered every now and again, Rin and Seiji had grown closer. Putting aside their differences and instead just joking about and enjoying a drink together now and again. However, she would still scold and tease Seiji when need be, but he took it like a man and got payback every now and again.

Yuki would grow up to become a lovely young lady, raised with affection and strictness by her parents. While her auntie Rin would help out every now and again too. Making sure she had good manners, but somehow still got some bad influences from them all. But that did not mean she was a bad kid by any means whatsoever. She was a very good child.

Sure she was a bit tomboyish growing up and tended to shy away from the other kids. But she had simply enjoyed playing by herself and other parents had complimented on what a well behaved girl she was. She had light green hair, like her mother's but shade lighter. Her hair reaching her shoulders in a curved wavyish style. Having a short widows peak fringe with heart shaped bangs either side framing her face.

Even Rin had commented on how cute she was at birth, saying how for someone that looked like Seiji. She was a little angel with his face, which had irked Seiji just a bit. Saying he hoped she turned out like Midori so then she would be a little angel who looked like her daddy. To which the two of them had glared at each other before calming down.

She of course had her daddy's beautiful brown eyes, which Midori thought were the best part of her. Saying how she looked exactly like Seiji, while he stated she looked more like Midori. Either way, she was a very spoiled child. Spoiled by the love her parents gave her and the happiness and warmth that surrounded their home. That was what mattered most.

Of course, money had been rough, but his parents helped out with funding. Not wanting to abandon her daughter and new grandchild, Midori's mother had helped them out too. She had seen her granddaughter every now and again, but she and Midori's relationship would never be the same. It would take some time before they patched things up.

Knowing her mother had turned her back on her when she needed her most and blamed the guy she loved. Midori had been heartbroken, telling Seiji over and over how she thought she would be happy for her. It took a long time before she even trusted her mother again not to judge her, after everything she had been through.

Midori becoming a stay at home mother to care for her child and Seiji got a part time job. Despite having enough money, he still felt the need to work to pay for food and clothes. Raising Yuki had been anything but easy, realizing how hard his own parents and Rin had it looking after him. Making him realize that they loved him in their own way.

As the years went by, Yuki became lovelier as she grew from a child into a young lady. Teaching her about the joys of womanhood and what happened when a young girl came of age. But Seiji found himself scaring off would be suitors, his protective side coming out. Not wanting anyone to break his little angels heart.

But it seemed Yuki was more than capable of looking after herself. Taking after her father in terms of personality, which he couldn't be prouder of as a parent. To know she ended up a daddy's girl. Scaring off any and every male that so much as looked at her funny, surprisingly not wanting to have anything to do with them.

Though as time went on, her likeness to Seiji became more and more apparent. Taking after him so much, she was like a miniature Seiji but with her mother's stunning green hair. Though at school she was described as anti-social, moody and indifferent. She was in fact simply shy and dealt with social anxiety just like her parents had at her age.

Not really being good with people, that is until she met Masato. Her future best friend and her lackey, much like Seiji had back in high school. Ending up the complete opposite of Yuki, but none the less being a great friend to her. Her parents being very happy to know she made a friend while everyone else was scared of her.

Like her father, she read a lot of magazines and graphic novels, but instead of them being about women. Instead they were about gay men, which caused her aunt and Midori a lot of concern. But since she wasn't really hurting anyone, they just left her be. Though she had collected an impressive number of novels and had written many a detailed fanfiction on the subject.

However, despite these odd quirks she was a good girl and had a kind heart. Taking after her father's kind side though like him she kept it hidden and only showed it around certain people. But she was loved, and she loved her family too. Knowing how she had been conceived unexpectedly leaving both her parents alone and afraid in a situation they knew nothing about.

But they had chosen to keep her and raise her despite facing adversity. They had faced every hardship and raised her into the young woman she was now. Her own parent's chapters closed on what their life had been, a yankee and rich girl falling in love and finding happiness. Now it was their daughters turn, the story of her life.


End file.
